The invention relates to a side body section for motor vehicles having two doors on each side and lowerable glass windows arranged flush with the outer vehicle skin and with a glass or synthetic glass provided between the windows to cover a center column.
In a known side body section of this type disclosed in German Published Unexamined patent application (DE-OS) No. 3,313,658 the center column is covered by a transparent shield which is fastened to the center column by means of a support element. The interval of the support element from the center column is adjustable. In the known side body section, separating lines extend between the center column and the side doors on both sides of the shield. This causes a greater production outlay, particularly in the case of side doors which engage around the roof section. The separating lines located juxtaposed in the region of the vehicle roof are also aesthetically disadvantageous.
An underlying object of the invention is to construct a side body section so that it can be produced with a low production outlay.
This object is achieved in a side body section of the type initially mentioned by providing an arrangement wherein the shield is fastened to a door frame of the front side door, said door frame being prolonged to the rear into the region of the center column. In the side body section according to the invention a transparent shield is fastened to one of the side doors. This arrangement produces a separating line between the side doors which extends vertically over the full door height. The production outlay is reduced because only one separating line is present between the side doors.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention the door frame of the driver door is prolonged so far to the rear that it extends across the full width of the center column. The center column is covered in the region of the window pane of the driver door by a shield which is fastened on the door frame. Thus, a window front is created which extends from the A-column to the C-column and terminates flush with the body surface.
According to certain preferred embodiments, joint seal elements are provided between the shield and the side windows. This prevents water from penetrating into the window shafts of the driver door and/or rear side door.
According to certain preferred embodiments, recesses are provided in the door frame of the driver door, which permit the fastening of receiver units for locking systems or the like on the inside of the shield.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.